No Holding Back
by KissibleAngel
Summary: BrathanBaley Brooke and Peyton are best friends. Lucas and Peyton are brother and sister. Nathan and Haley hate each other. Haley is gay. Brooke is bi and likes both Nathan and Haley. It’s a totally hot love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for Carla, McKenzie & Alexa.**_

_**Title : No Holding Back**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Lucas woke up and took his mourning shower. After his shower he walked past his sister room and smiled to see his little sister lying in bed with her best friend Brooke. Brooke was like a little sister to him. **

**Lucas "Pey get up it's time for school. I already took my shower all I need to do now is make you and Brooke as well as myself breakfast." He walked down stairs and started to make food for the three of them. They all were getting ready to head off to their separate lives. Brooke and Peyton were bitchy cheerleaders that everyone wished they could be or have in bed. Nathan wakes up and starts to get showered and dressed. Nathan picks up his cell and dialed a well known number. **

**Brooke "Hey sexy. What's up?" Nathan "Hey beautiful where are you?" Brooke "I spent the night at Pey's. Sorry I didn't call you last night. I know I promised but I'm sorry." Nathan "It's cool listen who are you riding to school with today since it's the last day." Brooke "Well I was gonna call you to see if you could pick me and the best friend up." **

**Nathan "Of course tell Luke to make extra food I'm on my way over now." Brooke "Will do." They hang up and put the phones to their chests and smile. Peyton was done with her shower and it was Brooke's turn to get a shower. Brooke and Peyton decided to wear matching outfits. They both wore white tanks with black mini's. **

**Lucas "Remember the rules. We are family but we don't talk to each other." The broody basketball player said to his little sister. Peyton "Trust me by now everyone knows that we talk to each other." Brooke laughs as Nathan knocks on door. Lucas welcomes him in. They were done eating and decided that it was time to leave and head off to school. Nathan took Peyton and Brooke with her while Lucas went to go and pick up Haley. Haley was wearing a baggy emo shirt with a pair of black slacks. Haley had her lip, nose, eye brow, tongue and ears pierced. Everyone knew not to mess with her because she was considered as a witch. They all arrived at school and went to their respectable groups. Brooke walked over to her group with her arms linked to Peyton and Nathan. When they arrived to their pose Rachel was sitting in Tim's lap. Bevin was sitting in Skills's lap. Peyton went to sit on Jake's lap as Brooke sat on Nathan while giving him a lap dance. Brooke and Peyton decided that they wanted to party the night before the beach bonfire. Peyton and Brooke felt the urge to kiss each other which they did with lots of tongue and everyone was enjoying this site soon Bev and Rach decided to follow suit and the guys were watching them. **

**Nathan "Damn baby I like that I really do." Brooke kinked her perfectly plucked eyebrow at Nathan and walked over to him and sat facing him with both of her legs on each side of him and wrapped her arms around his neck and started to make out with him. Lucas seen this and just laughed while shaking his head. **

**Mouth "Luke I didn't know that they went both ways." Lucas "They don't they just like the attention." Lucas laughed while McKenzie and Alexa walked over to Haley who was sitting there with Carla. Haley smiled at the scene between Brooke and Peyton. Carla "I can't believe they are like that wow. I mean come on now they don't even seem like they are well you know." Haley rolled her eyes. **

**Brooke "Girls I want to party tonight! What do you girls say a last party before the summer bonfire?" Peyton "I don't see why not because we are officially going to be Seniors!" Rachel and Bev agreed with Peyton. They looked at the guys. Nathan "I don't have anything better to do." Jake "Anything for you baby." Skills and Tim nodded in agreement. Skills "Anything for my shorty." Bevin smiled. They then headed to their respectable classes. Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Rachel shared their first class. When they arrived Brooke sat on top of Nathan again this time Nathan was kissing more like sucking her neck while Rachel and Peyton were wrapped up in a heavy convo while Rachel sat on Peyton's lap. The teacher walked into the class and shook her head at this sight so she clears her throat and the three girls look at the teacher but Nathan continued to suck on Brooke's neck. **

**Ms. Santos "Ok since today is our last day of school I would just like to wish you all the best with your summer. Have a safe one." Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. Brooke giggles as Nathan starts to lick her earlobe and sucks on the part of her skin by her ear and she moans which gets everyone's attention. Rachel and Peyton giggle at this. The day of school went by pretty fast it was time for the party at Brooke's which was already known by all the students by the end of the day. That night Lucas, Mouth, Fergie and Junk walked into the party with Haley, Carla, McKenzie and Alexa. Peyton walked over to **

**Brooke. "Looks like the witch came to the party. I know you're happy best friend." Peyton whispered to Brooke and they both smiled and decided to go over to Haley. Peyton "Hi I'm Peyton and this is Brooke." Haley "I know who you guys are and of course I know who you are Peyton. Remember I'm your brother's best friend." Peyton nodded her head as Brooke kissed Haley. Haley kissed her back and everyone watched this scene Nathan got a little upset and pulled Brooke away from Haley. Haley and Lucas went to talk in the kitchen. **

**Lucas "What the hell was that?" Haley "What, she was the one who kissed me." Lucas "Are you crazy? Do you know what you just started Hales?" Haley "I don't know and right now I don't care." Haley smiled and Lucas just shook his head at his best friend. Jake walked up behind Peyton and wrapped his arms around her waist. **

**Jake "Hey sexy, where were you?" Peyton "Watching Brooke make out with Haley James." Jake's eyes went wide. Jake "That's a joke right?" Peyton just shook her head and closed her eyes while she leaned her head onto his chest. That night finished of in a hectic way no one even thought that was possible. Only difference was that Brooke wasn't with anyone so no one could get mad at what she did.**

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter. Either if you hate it or love it just let me know. Thnxz**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thnxs for the reviews everyone.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for Logan and Jessica.**_

_**Title : No Holding Back**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**That following week Brooke decided that it was best to spend more time with Nathan and less time with Haley. Since the party Haley and Brooke have been talking. Peyton and Lucas didn't like the idea of them talking because her brother's crew where complete emo. Her group was complete hip hopers. It wasn't cool not one bit for their crews to get combined. Nathan had planned for him and Brooke to go and enjoy a week or two in New York. Brooke went to a night club one night when Nathan decided that he wanted to go and shot some pool with his boys from N.Y. Brooke walked into the club with a hot red short strapless dress. Toxic by Britney Spears came on and she started dancing very seductively like she always did guys where now grabbing on her and she was enjoying every minute of it now. One guy that went by the name of Logan took her back to his place for their very own private party. They headed back to his place and got down and busy for two hours after having to have done it three times. Brooke's cell phone goes off and it was Nathan calling. Brooke answered and put a finger to Logan's mouth. Logan started to suck on her finger but then moved his lips to her neck. **

**Nathan "Brooke where are you?" Brooke "I'll be back in a few I promise baby. I just got bored and decided that I would go to a night club to dance my ass off. Since you went to go play pool with your boys and I was bored. I promise I will be there in twenty minutes tops." Brooke hung up on him when he went to go and say something. Logan stopped kissing her neck. **

**Logan "Was that you're boyfriend?" Brooke laughed at this. She had no boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter she was a free woman and even though she did like Nathan she was not going to be tied down by him. Brooke "No, I don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend for that matter. He's just a friend that decided on bringing me out here with him." **

**Logan "That was nice of him." Brooke laughed. Brooke "Anyway I have to go it was fun. I'll most likely see you around." Logan "Can I get your number?" Brooke "No let me get yours and I'll call you later." **

**Logan wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to Brooke and then she left. On her way to Nathan's she dropped the number into the nearest garbage can and laughed. With in ten minutes she was at his house and kissed him passionately. Brooke "I had fun dancing did you have fun?" **

**Nathan nodded his head and sat down on the couch to watch television. Brooke went to go and change after taking a shower. Brooke walked out in a pair of shorts and her sports bra. She lay on the couch and rested her head on Nathan's chest. Brooke felt horrible for what she had done to Nathan because he was a great guy. Nathan kissed her on her forehead and noticed that she was sleeping. He picked her up and put her in the guest room. He then went into his bedroom and feel asleep and dreamt of one day finale being with Brooke. Brooke had a sweet dream of having a threesome with Haley and Nathan. She still couldn't find herself to choose between the two. The following week Peyton called Brooke. **

**Brooke "Hey P. Sawyer is everything ok?" **

**Peyton "Yea everything is fine someone just wanted to talk to you and I figured that Nathan would flip if he seen that you got a call from her. So here you go." Brooke smiled as she heard her voice. "Hey my love I miss you. When are you coming back to Tree Hill?" Haley asked. Brooke "Soon we are heading back this weekend." Haley smiled and was happy to hear that. **

**Haley "That's great to hear. When you return I want to take you to Miami with me. That is if you want to come with me." Brooke "I would love to go with you. I will see you then bye girlie. Love You." **

**Brooke hung up as Nathan walked into the house with breakfast in his hands. Nathan "Who was that?" Brooke "That was Peyt. She wanted to let me know that my cousin needs me to go and see her in Miami. So when I get back to Tree Hill I'm going to be taking a flight to Miami. I know it sucks but I have to Nate." Nathan understood and nodded his head. The week passed by with a lot of shopping trips. It was the day that Nathan was dreading. They were going back to Tree Hill and then she would be leaving for Miami. It sucked for him. He knew that she would be back to see him after a week or two. They arrived home and she took her new outfits and packed them to take with her to Miami. She met Haley at the airport and then they took off to explore the depths of Miami. That whole week was fun but then on a Wednesday night Haley decided that she wanted to hang out with friends from there so Brooke let her and Brooke went to another club again this time to run into a foxy red head. **

**Brooke "Hi I'm Brooke." Red head "I'm Jessica." Brooke and Jessica danced the night away while Haley had the time of her life playing basketball with her friends. Brooke yet again went and had sex behind the other one's back. Brooke got a phone call and decided to go home to Haley. Yet again the number thing came up and she did the same thing with this number as she did with the last. When Brooke came in she got into her very short shorts and her sports bra. She went and lay next to Haley in the guest room bedroom that they were sharing. Peyton called Brooke the following mourning and told her that she had to choose between Haley and Nathan soon before she regretted it and lost both of them. Brooke understood where Peyton was coming from. The following day was when the girls had come back to Tree Hill. Brooke knew that there was going to be more drama between her two loves either way they went about it.**

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter. Either if you hate it or love it just let me know. Thnxz**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : I am very thnxful for the reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't updated it's just that I was staying at my best friends house these past few weeks. Her & her boyfriend got into a fight so I had to support her you all should know how it is. Anyways thnxs again for the reviews I hope you like this chap!!!!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for Carla, McKenzie and Alexia.**_

_**Title : No Holding Back**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Tonight was the night that Brooke and her girls were going out to the club. She knew Nathan wanted to come with her but all of the girls told their guys no because they needed a girls night out. Haley had called Brooke to find out what club they were going to go to because Peyton had invited her and Haley's girls. Alexa and Lucas had official hooked up and McKenzie hated that her big brother hated one of her best friends because they both wanted Brooke. She didn't get the big fascination that they both had over Brooke. Brooke and Peyton were dancing with each other while Rachel and Bevin danced together. Haley and Carla were dancing partners and so were McKenzie and Alexa. Brooke and Peyton were dancing so sexily that Rachel and Bevin joined in on the fun. Slave 4 U came on and all of eight of the girls were dancing on each other. Brooke bent down and worked her way up on Peyton as the guys were watching them. Peyton put her arm around Brooke's waist and they worked their asses off while the other girls did the same while turning on their audience. Haley was getting a little upset that Brooke was only dancing with Peyton. Peyton decided to get Brooke to finale dance with Haley when a slow song came on and everyone was happy that they were all having a good time. Nathan and his boys walked in the same time Lucas and his boys did Haley and Brooke were making their way over to the table where their girls were sharing the table. Brooke noticed that Nathan and Lucas were there with their gangs. Jake walked over to Lucas and the rest of the guys from the basket ball team. They decided that they were going to let the girls have their fun and they would just look out for them. Peyton smiled when she noticed Jake was their as well did the other girls when they noticed that their boyfriends were there. **

**Carla "Well this has got to be weird. Nathan and Haley here at the same time and what are you going to do now Brooke?" **

**Another fast song came on and Peyton and Brooke got up to dance again with Bevin and Rachel. **

**Brooke "How am I supposed to deal with this I mean Haley and Nathan here at the same time I wasn't expecting this." Peyton "Don't worry if you want to dance and they ask you to dance you just go and dance with one of us except for Carla and Haley since Carla wants to be such a bitch." Bevin "I wouldn't think about dancing with Kenzie either if I was you because well she is one of Haley's best friends and Nathan's baby sister." Brooke "True and I'm sure Alexa wouldn't mind helping me since she is Luke's girl friend and she knows how it is." Rachel "We can only hope." **

**Bevin went to bring Alexa on the dance floor with her. **

**Alexa "What's up?" Brooke "Ok well I need a favor." Alexa "Shot." Brooke "If the girls are dancing with their boyfriends and Nathan or Haley ask me to dance can you pull me on to the dance floor with you so that way neither one of them get mad." Alexa "Sure I like that idea." Brooke "Thanks." **

**The girls finished their crazy night off with a slumber party at the Sawyer residence so that way Haley could sleep in Luke's room. Brooke and Peyton bunked together on her bed like always. Bevin and Peyton shared the blow up bed that was their for them. Alexa slept with Luke like Hales did. Carla and McKenzie shared a blow up bed in Luke's room as well. Brooke and her girls watched a few movies before falling asleep. That night was very hectic because no one expected for the guys to pop in on them. The following day Brooke's girls went to the mall while Haley's girls went to Haley's to listen to her emo music. **

**Carla "When are you going to stop being all head sprung for Brooke Hales?" Haley "What do you have against her?" McKenzie "Carla I think you are the only one who has a problem with her. The only reason I don't really like her is because Nathan and Hales is fighting over her, other then that I have no problem with her." Alexa "I think she is a pretty good person. I mean she used to be all snobby and yesterday and before yesterday when ever she is at Luke's and I'm there we totally hit it off. She is such a nice girl with the tough girl attitude on the outside." **

**Haley smiled just thinking about Brooke. Brooke was at the mall and decided something. **

**Brooke "I seriously can't keep playing games with either on of them. Summer's almost over and I need to make everyone stop fighting so I'm going to have to say goodbye to one of them tonight. I just don't know who it's going to be that's all." **

**Peyton and the girls were going to support her decision no matter who she chose to be with. Even though they all thought that she should be with Nathan. That day of shopping went fast and Brooke officially made up her mind. Later on she found herself knocking on Haley's door. When Haley answered her door Brooke looked at the ground. This was hard on her. **

**Brooke "I've made my decision." She said looking down at the ground. "And I want to be with you." After she said that she wrapped her arms around the person's neck and kissed them. Nathan pulled back. "Are you sure?" he asked. She looked at him with a twinkling in her eyes "I've never been more sure…" "That I don't want to be your friend in my life. I can't believe you could even ask me that." Haley slams the door in Brooke's face.**

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter. If you didn't understand the ending I decided that it would be cool if I collided the decision together. I hope it makes since. If not then I'm sorry but I think you guys get my drift though. Either if you hate it or love it just let me know. Thnxz**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Thnxs for the reviews!!!! Also I'm sorry 2 all the baley fans out there but maybe this will sort of make it up to you.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except for Alexa, McKenzie & Carla.**_

_**Title : No Holding Back**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Haley feel to the floor with tears flooding her eyes. Brooke had left her there and decided to go to Nathan to tell him her decision. Nathan and Brooke were upstairs in his room now making love and Brooke hasn't felled this much love for someone since her never. She was so happy to be with Nathan but she was starting to think that she made the wrong decision so that following mourning Brooke set out to apologize to Haley for putting her through all that pain and she wasn't sure if she made the right decision. Brooke then kissed and had sex with her. Nathan had no clue on where his beloved girlfriend was. He figured that she probably just went shopping. He felt that it was time to call a truce with Haley so he rode his car to her house and rang her doorbell. Brooke and Haley just finished having sex and Brooke looks out the window and sees Nathan. Brooke "It's Nathan if he asks you if I'm here tell him I'm not because I haven't told him that I think I've made a mistake in my choice. You know what forget it I'll go down and answer the door." Brooke went down and answered the door for her boyfriend. Nathan "Brooke what are you doing here?" Brooke "I had to see if Haley was ok. Nathan I don't think I should have decided so quickly so just give me a little bit more time. Ok?" Nathan nodded his head and left Haley's house. Brooke felt horrible but relieved. She kissed Haley goodbye and headed over to Peyton's to tell her what jus happened. Peyton was in her room listening to Oops… I Did It Again by Britney Spears. Brooke "As of right now this is my theme song." Peyton laughs. "Why do you say that?" she asks. "Because I decided last night that I wanted to be with Nathan but then this mourning I had sex with Haley and I told Nathan that I think I need a little bit more time to fully think about who and what I want. He understood and so did Haley. It's just weird I really don't want to hurt either of them." Peyton "I know Brookie but you can't always give them what they want you have to do what you feel like you need to do this time." Brooke nodded completely understanding Peyton. Peyton "Here this is what we will do. We will make up a list of pro's and con's for the both of them and who ever has more things then you should go and be with them. Do you want to try this?" Brooke nodded her head in agreement because she really couldn't bear this feeling anymore. She really wanted to know who she was supposed to be with. Bevin and Rachel came over to help as well. Bevin was giving Brooke a massage while Peyton was asking questions about Nathan and Rachel was doing the same about Haley. When Brooke felt like she was in peace Bevin stopped and Rachel and Peyton gave the papers to Bevin. Bevin "Ok well it looks like Haley has a lot of con's and Nathan has a lot of pro's. So now it's all up to you on what you want to do." Brooke looked at her three friends and finale decided that Nathan was the right choice. Brooke "I know who I want to be with now." Peyton "Who do you want to be with?" Bevin "I hope it's Nathan." Rachel "Haley's cool but you would look better with Nathan." Brooke "Well I've made up my mind and I think I should be with Nathan. That's my finale decision I promise. Can one of you girls call Haley to come over." Bevin picked up the phone and called Haley. Peyton "I think you should also have Nathan come over." Rachel picked up her phone and called Nathan. Soon enough the both of them would be standing right in front of Brooke to hear her decision. Peyton and the girls were very proud of her for finale making up her mind. A few minutes later both Nathan and Haley were in the front of Peyton's house. Lucas went down stairs with Alexa to open the door. Lucas & Alexa "Hey Nate & Hales." They nodded at the both of them and made their way up to Peyton's bedroom. Brooke "Both of you please sit down." Rachel and Bevin pulled out two sits for them to sit. Brooke "Ok the reason you were both called here was for my finale decision." **

**Peyton "Brooke would like for both of you to know that you both mean a lot to her…" Bevin "But unfortunately there is only one person that Brooke can be with…" Rachel "Since you guys wanted her to choose. Now she is ready to choose one of you." Peyton walked into the walk in closet and Bevin and Rachel opened the doors fully and Peyton pushed Brooke out of the closet and all three of the girls were smiling at her and the other two looked at the four confused. Brooke "Ok well Haley you are fun girl to be around. Nathan you are a great guy to be around. I really like having you both around but I feel closest to …. Nathan. I'm sorry Haley. At least I thought it over." Haley looked down and then walked out of the room. Nathan and Brooke kissed with a load of passion in the kiss. Nathan "I'm so happy that you have chosen to be with me. You mean a lot to me Brooke. I hope you know that." Brooke smiled but inside she felt horrible because Haley was going to hate her and possibly make her life a living hell. She hated that there wasn't a better way for both of them to win. But there wasn't and Haley would just have to get over it. Nathan and Brooke were officially a happy couple. Everyone was very happy for the both of them even McKenzie and Carla.**

**A/N : I hope you liked this chapter. Either if you hate it or love it just let me know. Thnxz**


End file.
